Our perfect mistake
by Fannyballet
Summary: After a meaningless one night stand, Katniss gets knocked up by Peeta.
1. Chapter 1

" you just need to get laid!" Said Prim.

" Primrose Everdeen! Your language!" Said katniss.

I mean, maybe Prim is right. I do need to get laid. Since gale and i broke up, i haven't had sex. That means, 3 years, 8 months and 6 weeks.

" katniss, I'm eighteen, i get it. You just need to get out! and found a one night stand! Pick the first guy you see, bang! And then you go home!" Said Prim.

Yeah. I definitly need it. I'll ask johanna to go with me.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

There she was, in this new club, with a drink in her hand and searching for boys. Johanna was flirting with this Guy in the corner. So katniss was sipping her vodka- cranberry. There was a guy in a booth who was looking at her. She smiled at him and his cheeks got red. He came towards her.

" hey" he said. He was pretty good looking. Blond hair, blue eyes.

" hey" she responded. " wanna get out of here?" She asked him.

" yeah sure" he answered. So for hours they talked. He made her laugh. Finally

They went to his place.

They were making out and their clothes hit the floor. He searched for a condom.

" I'm on birth control, don't worry" she said. He nodded before entering her. He groaned.

" fuck, so tight" he grunted while thrusting. She was enjoying this, but never was really vocal during sex. They both came, and she felt asleep on the man. B

The morning came fast enough. She came back to her apartment without Prim noticing. She took a shower and ate breakfast. She felt numb. She wasn't the kind of girl that was sleeping around. Well, johanna probably still was at her lover's place. It was like this every week-ends. She heard the door open:

" brainless? You had fun with your fuck last night? " she slurred. She obviously was still drunk.

" bed, right now, jo. Go rest" she ordered. She did have fun. Even though she didn't remember the guy's name.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

" so, Peeta, the reason i asked you is because i need to tell you something" she began

few months has passed. Katniss started to feel sick. Just a stomach bug, she thought. Until johanna told her:

" hey, brainless, you're sure you're not pregnant?" She said laughing.

" of course! I mean, last Time i had sex was like, three months ago! " a thought popped into her head.

on lunch time, she and johanna went to buy a pregnancy test. Prim went with them. The three ladies entered the bathroom. Katniss went into a stall while the two others sat on the sinks.

" so, you fucking knocked up?" Johanna asked

" hey! Language!i snapped." i don't know yet" three minutes later, katniss came out of the stall, pale as a ghost.

" Holy shit! I'm motherfucker pregnant! Shit! Fuck! " I started crying.

Prim held her like a child, rocking her in her arms.

Johanna stood there, no knowing what to do. " language?" She said in a tiny voice, earning a middle finger from both the everdeens.

" I'm hum, I'm pregnant, peeta." I said.

" Wow, congratulation." He said.

" it's yours" I Said matter- of-factly.

" you're fucking kidding me?" He said sternly.

She shook her head no. She felt the tears coming up again. Gosh, was It possible to cry again after three days? She had spend the week in her pjs , crying and eating ice cream with Jo. She was 11 weeks along.

" so... What do you want to do?" He asked.

" i don't want it. I took a appointment for an abortion. Tomorrow " I said coldly.

I can't raise a baby. We all know it. I don't have a good job, I live in a tiny apartment with two roommates and I don't want kids. This is the best solution.

" you want me to come?" He asks.

" yeah, whatever." I answer

I don't want him to come. Because I know I will cry. I hate it when people see me cry.

He brings me home. We walk in silence.

" you know, we could have do it. " is all he says. Then He's gone.

The next day, at 8:30 , i'm lying on a cold chair in a blue hospital gown.

The nurse is preparing me to do a final sonogram before the procedure.

" so, it's gonna be a little cold" she says.

She pour the gel on my slightly bumped stomach and moves the wand. There it is, my baby. It looks like a jelly bean. I start crying. My baby will never live.

Peeta pov:

I hear a knock on the door. I get up to answer it. as soon as I open the door, katniss throws herself at me. We hug in silence, even though I know we're both crying. She gives me something. It's a picture. Of our baby.

" I couldn't do it" she says in tears.

I hug her even tighter. I'm so happy. I always wanted children. Maybe later, but now it's too late.

We sit on the couch, her explaining her morning, me listening carefully. She shows me our baby. Then she falls asleep on my laps. I carry her into my bedroom. I fall asleep while caressing her hair and her bump.


	2. 13 weeks

13 weeks:

Katniss p.o.v:

Today, we're doing an ultrasound. It's too early to see the gender, but anyway I don't wanna know. Right now, peeta is in the shower while i'm reading the newspaper.

I don't really know what peeta and I are. We're not living together but I spend most of my nights here. I spend the night in his arms with his hand caressing my flat bump.

I'm interrupted by Peeta coming out of the bathroom in a towel:

" hey, i'm gonna get dress, then we'll go, ok?" He asks, drying his hair with another towel.

" yeah, sure" she says with a goofy grin.

He comes out few minutes later, dressed in a blue shirt. God, he's hot.

We get in the car. I break the silence:

" hum, I got a question" I say in a tiny voice.

" go ahead!" He says joyfully. He never stops.

" what, hum, what are we?" I say shyly.

" huh, we're dating,I guess,huh, I..." He seems shy. " I like you. Not just as the mother of my child, I mean." He continues: " in fact, I think I Lo-he is cut off by his cell phone. I never hated cell phones that much before.

He talks a few minutes, then he hangs up.

" my dad" he says simply. " he wants us to visite him. We should tell my family at the same time" he says.

" yeah, maybe" I reply.

We get into the clinic. We wait for about ten minutes until a nurse calls my name.

I lift my shirt and feel a little shy because peeta has never seen my bare stomach before. The technician comes in, and put the gel on my stomach.

" so, do you wanna hear the heartbeat?" She asks.

We both nod. Soon, a sound fills the room. It's beautiful. I feel a few tears leave my eyes. I see that peeta is teary too.

" unfortunately, the baby is turned, so I cannot see the gender. " she announces. " i'll go print some pictures" she leaves the room, leaving me alone with peeta.

" you know, before my phone ringed, I was going to say that I love you." He says, looking me in the eyes. He leans in, and kisses me. I feel his tongue enter my mouth and I sigh. I was craving this for a long time.

" I love you too" I say, breaking the nurse enters the room, interrupting us. She hands me the pictures. We get out and enter the car. The ride home is silent.

When we get home, I take my car and go to my apartment. The one I share with Johanna and prim. I want to show them the ultrasound pictures. I get in, without knocking because it's still my apartment.

" Jo!?" I shout. " Prim?"

" hey, brainless! Long time not seeing you!" She answered. " so, how is baby ninja? Wait, it's a boy right?" She asks

Baby ninja is the name Johanna gave the baby. And then, she convinced herself it would be a boy.

" I don't know! but I got pictures!" I say. " Primmy! You wanna come and see the baby? " I call out.

" she's sleeping" says Jo still looking the ultrasound. " by the way, what is this?" She asks pointing the baby's head.

" its head, Johanna. And I am the brainless one." I sigh.

I text peeta to tell him i'm staying in my apartment for the night. I spend the evening with Johanna and prim, watching movies and talking.

" hey, prim, hurry up! Bring the pop corn!" Says Johanna.

" coming!" She replied. She comes in the living room with a bowl of pop corn. The smell makes me sick. I run to the bathroom and make it in time to puke my guts out.

I hear the door open, and a hand is patting my back.

" i'm sorry." I say when i'm finish.

" don't be. So, baby ninja's fault?" She laugh.

" yeah, I don't know the smell made me sick" I answer. We go back to the living room, me staying away from the pop corn. Finally I go to bed. But, without peeta, it's not the same. I don't have his body to embrace me. I can't sleep. So I get up and get in my car. I drive all the way to Peeta's place. I get in, because peeta always forget to lock his door. I sneak in his bedroom and fall asleep immediatly.

The next morning, i wake up as peeta is running his fingers on my belly. I turn and kiss him.

" good morning, gorgeous." He said playfully.

" good mor-" I am cut by nausea and I run to the bathroom. I vomit.

" Are you ok?" Peeta asks worried.

" when will this stop?" I grumble. I brush my teeth and peeta laugh.

We eat breakfast. Then we go to the park. We lay in the grass, my head on his chest. I look at the clouds.

" I was thinking we could visit my parents next weekend," he starts.

" yeah, we could tell them for the baby." I say.

" that was my plan, but I kinda told them we've been dating for 1 year." He says sheepishly.

" it doesn't matter. Anyway, you'll be stuck with me for a long time" I say rubbing my stomach.

The next weekend, we take the road to visit Peeta's parents. They live like, 45 minutes from here, but he never visite them cause his mom's kinda mean.

" so, my mom is a bitch and... Yeah, my mom is a bitch, that's all you have to know" he says jockingly. When i don't answer, he turns to me" are you ok? You look a little green," he says worried.

" ye-yeah," i somehow manage to say. He stops the car.

" i know you're not ok. I want to be the one you can tell anything. The one you don't have to be strong with. I wanna protect you. Stop lying to me. I just wanna help you." He says.

" i just, i-i just, my stomach is doing flips right now. " i say fluttering.

He helps me get out of the car and i throw up on the sidewalk. We get in the car After he made sure i was ok. I manage to sleep a little. When We get to destination, he wakes me up. I Check myself in the mirror, and i smooth my dress. I chose it because it's puffy and you can't see the tiny baby bump in it.

Peeta knocks on the door, and a young man answers. He looks like an older peeta, with the same blonde lock and blue eyes.

" hey, Peety! " he says, hugging Peeta. " And, you must be Katniss, am i wrong? He asks extending his hand. I shake it weakly.

" this is my big brother, leven" peeta introduce me to the rest of his family. " this is my father, my other brother, derrick, and my mother." He finishes. " everybody, this is my girlfriend katniss" he says. I shift. Peeta is the first man calling me his girlfriend. I only had one previous boyfriend, gale. But he was my best friend before and then we started dating but it didn't work out. So we broke up and we're back to being best friends.

I shake everybody's hand. I answer few question on my own but peeta mostly answer them. Thank god. We sit in the living room. I start to feel sick. I suppress the urge to vomit.

" are you ok, katniss?" Asks Mr. mellark kindly.

" huh, yeah, I'm gonna go to the bathroom" i mumble.

" Son, show katniss the bathroom please" he says asking peeta.

He nods. We enter the spacious bathroom. He closes the door. I grip the sink taking deep breaths.

" are you ok?" He asks tenderly. He sneaks his arms around my waist. " be honest" he whispers in my ear.

" no, " i whisper. " no. I'm nervous. I think your mom doesn't like me. And i think I'm gonna be sick. " i say quickly. " my stomach is flipping again"

" dont worry. I love you. That's what matters." He says with his hand on my cheek. " take some Time, then i'll show you my room" he says

I nod. He leaves the bathroom. I grab a washclothe and wet it with cold water. I put it on my face. Then i leave to find peeta waiting for me in the hall.

" better? " he asks with a smile.

" definitly" i kiss him.

He takes my hand and leads me to a blue door at the end of the hall. He opens it and i see a twin bed. The Walls are a sunset orange with drawings everywhere on the walls.

" how comes you never told me you could draw?" I ask him surprised.

He shrugs. I brings his hand to my lips and kiss it softly.

" i love you" i say sincerely.

" hey, lovebirds, dinner's ready!" Derrick shouts knocking on the door.

We go down the stairs. His mom made lamb stew, my favorite. I litterally have to force myself to chew. I'm so hungry since I'm pregnant. The mellarks talk and i listen to Leven Telling me a story about peeta when he was five.

" ok, bro, shut up!" He says a little red. " anyway, we have an announcement" he starts. He takes my hand.

" i knew it! You're planning to marry the little bitch!" His mother shouts pointing me.

" eh, yeah, well someday, maybe but that wasn't it." He replied keeping his calm.

" I can't believe you brought that piece of shit in my house! She doesn't deserve to be with you. You're stupid! " she yells before slapping him. Then i lose it.

" how dare you!? He's your son! You can slap me, but you won't slap my child's father! " i scream. Then, everyone fall silent. I realize i talked too much. " by the way, I'm pregnant" i say slowly.

" OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU DIRTY WHORE! " his mother yells.

" go fuck yourself" I mutter. I take my purse and get out of the house. I wait for peeta in the car. He comes out after me few minutes later. He enters the car.

" i'm so sorry, Peeta! I'm a horrible person! I'm so so so sorry! " I start crying. Fucking hormones.

" it's okay" he takes me in his arms. " I told you she was a bitch" he says

Mr mellark comes out of the house and comes knocking on my window.

" hey, katniss. Can I talk to you for a second?" He asks with a smile.

I get out of the car and we walk away from it. He takes me in his arms.

" I'm sorry for my wife. Congratulation for the baby. There is one thing, though. Don't break my son's heart. You're the first girl he brings home. You must be special to him. The way he looks at you. He loves you a lot. Don't play with him, please." He says kindly.

" never" I take him in my arms.

I get in the car and we leave. Boy, this has been a long day. I fall asleep in the car, wanting to forget that we still have to do that with my mother.


	3. 16 weeks

16 weeks

Katniss P.O.V

I'm walking hand in hand with Peeta. We're going to my apartment to get my stuff because I am officially moving in with Peeta. We want to live together when the baby is here. We enter the building and take the elevator. I unlock the door to find Gale making out with Johanna. Do they ever stop? Poor Prim, she's the one that lives with them. Since they are engaged, we rarely see them alone.

" hey, guys!" Peeta says. He's become accustomed to my friends.

" hey, Peeta! Hey, my favourite pregnant lady! " Gale says.

We go to my room and start packing my things. Few hours later, we put my things in the car and get ready to go shopping with Johanna while the guys will watch football.

Few hours later...

" ok, we need to sit down, my feet are killing me!" I say

We sit on the nearest bench. Jo speaks:

"I'm not sure I wanna wait to get married " she says slowly. I get it.

Jo doesn't have a family. She died in a car accident. I know her since I'm twelve. And I know she sometimes need someone to comfort is pretty much complicated but I get her. I know that deep inside her, she is scared. She's known gale since she's 12 too.

" Jo, it's ok." I sooth her. " I'm sure Gale will agree with whatever you want." I say.

"Yeah, thank " she says. " you ready to head home?" She asks me.

" yes, help me get up, please." I ask her. She pulls me from the bench.

" so, when will you know if baby ninja is a boy?" Jo asks.

" I'm not sure I wanna know." I say unsurely.

" why's that?" She asks surprised.

" I want it to be a surprise! You know." I say excited.

We get home and sit on the couch with the boys. I snuggle against peeta. I'm almost asleep, when I feel something move. Like, inside me. It's sweet like a butterfly. I laugh.

" what's so funny?" Peeta asks me.

" I'm not sure but, I think it moved" i say smiling. Peeta's eyes widen and he puts his hand on my belly. But the baby doesn't move. His smile decrease.

" you know, it was really weak, maybe you just can't feel it yet?" I say comfortingly.

He nods but I know he's still sad. I think he's even more into this pregnancy than me.

We eat with johanna and Gale before we leave in our apartment. I sit on the couch reading a magazine. Peeta sits beside me , a hand restent on my slightly rounded belly. I got brush my teeth, with peeta behind me, a hand on my belly. I push him out of the bathroom.

" what?" He asks puzzeled.

" can i go to the bathroom alone?" I ask.

He nods. I know he still is disapointed by the baby.

I do my bed Time routine, then i get in the bed with peeta.

" Peeta, i know you're sad about the baby moves" i say

" no, i just, you know, i wish i could feel everything" he says. " but i can't" he seems tired.

" yeah, i love you, you know?" I tell him. He kisses me. I love kissing him. He always smell cinnamon. We've been taking things slow. That means we didn't have sex since the first time.

" make love to me , please." I say looking him in the eyes.

He obliges, taking off my bra and panties. He slowly pushes himself in. He kisses my neck, my shoulder, my forehead while slowly thrusting. Then i get the real meaning of making love, something i used to scoff at. I fall asleep on peeta's shoulder.

The next morning, peeta and i have an appointment for the baby. We hear the heartbeat and the technician gives us a little paper with the gender on it. We keep it secret.

19 weeks

" Jo, you are so pretty!" I start crying. I look at my friend again. She is wearing a white princess dress with no strap and a vail over her Brown hair.

" thank you! " she answers. " so, what's your surprise?" She asks me.

" you'll know it later! when the wedding is over." I say while applying eye liner.

I glande at the clock. " Jo, it's Time, honey! Now, let's get you married!" I say cheerfully.

I take my bouquet, then start walking down the aisle with peeta. I stop at the aisle and Johanna makes her appearence. She looks at gale, who is staring at her. She makes a goofy smile.

The ceremony goes pretty fast. " Johanna brooke Mason, Will you take Gale Hawthorne as your husband?" " i do" she says, i give her the ring and she puts it on gale's finger.

" Gale darryl Hawthorne, Will you take johanna mason as your wife?" " i do" he says. He turns to peeta for the ring and he puts it on johanna's finger.

" you may kiss the bride" finally, gale kisses jo lightly and we clap. I cry a little . Damn hormones. The party starts and i find Gale and Johanna.

" are you ready for your surprise?" We ask them. The nod and follow us inside the little chapel. Inside, we have a cake. Johanna is the first one to see the message. " guys! Omg!"

On the cake it is written: will you be my godparents ?- baby ninja

" of course! Thank you so much, katniss! And peeta too!" Johanna is now crying.

" it's not finish. Inside the cake, you will find if baby ninja is a boy or a girl ! " peeta says grinning.

Jo is the first one to cut it. When he sees the color , gale starts yelling. " it's pink! It's pink! Pay up honey! " he says grinning!

" shit," Johanna mutters. She reaches in her bra and hands Gale money.

" were you betting on the baby's gender?" I ask.

" yeah, " they say at the same time. I laugh. Then, the baby kicks. It's a real kick, not just a fluttering. Johanna puts her hand on my belly et laughs with our daughter kicks her. Gale does the same thing and receives a kick. Peeta puts his hands on my belly but our daughter refuses to kick him. He smiles sadly. Johanna and Gale go back to the party.

" maybe, if you talked to her" I try.

He gets on his knees and puts his hand over my belly.

" hey. I'm your daddy. Won't you kick for me?" He asks the baby. I can't help but laugh as the baby kicks stronger than ever. Peeta is fascinated. He kisses me passionately.

" amazing" is all he says. When the party is over, we head home. I help Johanna pack her bag for the honeymoon. Then we say goodbye, and she pats may belly. The newlyweds won't be seen for two weeks.

22 weeks

I'm in the bathroom, in front of the mirror admiring my new curves. My boobs got bigger, my belly too. Peeta arrives and puts his hand on my hips.

" Johanna is here to see you," he whispers in my ear.

I get dress wondering why Johanna would come to see me a 9 in the morning.

She and Gale came back from their honeymoon last week.

When she enters my bedroom, I see that something is wrong with her.

I hug her and she sits on my bed.

" last week, I went to the gynecologist. I got my result this morning. Since, I got diabete, my chances to get pregnant and terminate the pregnancy are 1 in a million." She says crying loudly. I hug her. Peeta brings us ice cream and we watch a movie.

" jo, you have to tell gale." I tell her.

She shakes her Head no. When she goes home, i can only feel bad for her.

Johanna pov:

" Gale, honey, i have to tell you something important" i begin.

" you have my attention" he says with a smile.

" I'm sterile" i cry out. He opens his arms and hugs me.

" i still love you. When i married you, your problems became mine. We'll find a way. I promise," he whispers in my ear.

You see, i never wanted children. But, it was good to know that, if i changes my mind, the option would still be available.

That night, i didn't sleep.


	4. 25 weeks

25 weeks.

" Peeta, would you bake me cookies?" I ask.

He sighs and gets cookie dough out of the freezer. He puts it in the oven. The baby has been making me hungry the past few weeks. Peeta has been so Nice with me.

He gives me my cookies with a glass of milk. I eat it in few minutes. I am in the bed, on my back and peeta runs his hand on my rounded belly. He smiles when he receives a kick. In about 4 months, i Will give birth to a baby girl. we are presently looking for some names. Johanna and Gale Will be the godparents.

" how is it?" He asks. " being pregnant, I mean" he says. I think about it, then I answer .

" it sucks. You have morning sickness the firsts months, then, you can't sleep. Right now, my hormones are killing me." I say" but then, you feel it move. And there's the first time you see it. When you learn the gender. In the end, you know it all worth it. " I say.

" hormones? " he says with a smirk. I nod devilishly. He trails his hand from my belly to my breasts. He massages it and kisses my neck. He takes my hips and puts me on his lap. His tongue enter my mouth and we both sigh. He trails his hand down my back and unclaps my bra. He continues and sneak his hands in my jeans.

" don't mess with me! " i hiss. He undresses me and puts a finger in me, then another. His thumb fonds my clit and circles it. I cry out in pleasure.

" hmm, so wet..." He says. He enters a third finger and thrusts his hand. He bends and licks my lips. He circles my clit with his tongue and I yell.

" Now! I need you now!" I tell him shakily. He enters me roughly and whispers in my ear:

" tonight, I'm gonna make you mine" he says panting. His thrusts are rough, and i love it. He kisses me and i can taste myself on his lips. He brushesmy clit with his fingers and i feel like my body is going to explode. Finally, a long moan comes out of my throat as i cum. I collapse on the bed , still panting and shaking. I see peeta is about to cum too and i help him.

" come on, Peeta, let it go. Cum for me." I whisper. He let's it go and let a groan out. He falls on the bed beside me. We are both breathing heavily and sweaty. Peeta kisses my forehead and smiles at me.

" amazing" he says. I grin at him and he takes me in his arms. " i can't come for your ultrasound tomorrow. I'm so sorry, i just keep all my holidays for when the baby arrives." He says looking sad.

" it's ok. Anyway, it's just a sonogram. I Will go alone" i say tiredly. We spoon and I fall asleep.

When I wake up, the other side of the bed is cold. Peeta is already gone to work. I get up, and look at my phone, where a message from Johanna is waiting for me.

I Call her.

" hey, katniss, what are you doing today?" She asks.

" i got an ultrasound appointment, why?" I answer

" i know, i was wondering if i... I could come with you." She says shyly.

" yeah. Of course! You're sure you want to,you know," I say intending her problem.

" yeah, I wanna be here for my goddaughter" she says. We hang up and I pick her in my car.

" wow! You are so big!" She exclaims when she sees me.

" thank you," I reply sarcastically. We laugh and we travel to the clinic. She tells me how she told Gale about her infertility problem.

" at least now, we don't have to protect ourselves! " she says on a light ton. That's my jojo, always lightening the mood.

We arrive and Johanna is almost running into the building. We are called few minutes later. When I sit on the chair, I lift up my shirt. Jo is sitting on the little bench where peeta usually sit. The technician asks me few questions and puts gel on my stomach. She moves the wand and the heartbeat sound fills the room. Johanna is crying and holds my hand as she looks at the screen. She gets up ,excuses herself and leave the room. The technician doesn't ask questions and points me the screen.

" she has a lot of hair" she says. " and she is a tiny baby." She smiles. She hands me a towel and I wipe off the gel of my stomach. I get out of the room with new pictures and find Johanna sitting in the car. I can see on her face the tears. I hug her and she starts sobbing.

" I'm sorry. I just, I know I cannot have that" she sobs.

" there is one chance in a million, so what?" I say" you will get pregnant. Cause you are a wonderful person and Gale is too. You are stronger. You will get what you want." I say hugging her more.

She says a weak thank you and we drive back to my apartment. We hang out on the couch and I get up to pee every 5 minutes cause the baby is resting on my bladder.

" hey, what do you think about Elsa?" Johanna says ramdomly. " for the baby, I mean"

" I like it. It's better than Peeta's name." I say and Jo shoot me a questioning look." He wants to name her Mabel" I explain. Johanna laughs so hard she almost pees in her pants.

When Peeta arrives home,he kisses me and kisses my bump. " hi, Mabel" he whispers to my stomach.

" oh no, my girl won't get bullied because of her name like I was. The others children used to call me Catpiss" I say. " this baby is going to be loved by everybody" I say to peeta. He chuckles and answers:

" yeah, i still say mabel. It means lovable" he says. I shake my head no.

I crave his touch. These Damn hormones are driving me wild. I kiss peeta and he takes me in his arms. He bangs me against the wall and his hands are gripping my ass.

" Peeta" i say breaking the kiss." Peeta, you're gonna hate me but, i really have to pee." I say. He laughs and sets me down.

Later that night, peeta is getting ready for the night in the bathroom. I knock on the door.

" peeta honey, i need to use the bathroom," i say quietly. He opens the door and Motion for me to enter. " i mean, i need to pee." I laugh softly. " baby resting on my bladder" i remind him. He gets out and kisses me on the way out. I do my things and when i get out, peeta is sleeping on the bed. I lay beside him amf fall asleep quickly.

i wake up later, and it's still dark. I look kat the clock and it indicates 3:18 AM. I open the bedside lamp and realize I'm wet. Did i just pee myself? I look at the sheets and between my legs is a pool of blood. I panick.

" peeta!" I shake him. He wakes up looking puzzled. " I'm loosing blood. A lot. " I cry. He looks at my pyjama bottom and at his. It's damp with my blood. He quickly gets up and takes me in his arms. We get in the car and we keep the silence. We both know what is happening. I let out a strangled cry.

When we get to the Emergency, a paramedic puts me on a bed and puts a needle through my vein. Peeta stays with me all along. I hear peeta say my name and I black out.

* * *

Soooo... Cliffhanger ! Reviews? ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾚ❤️


	5. Chapter 5

When I wake up, I feel a weigh on my right hand. I look down and see a sleeping peeta holding my hand. I lift my left hand and pass it on my bump. " are you still there" I whisper. But I don't get an answer. Peeta wakes up.

" Hey, you're ok?" He asks softly.

" is she ok?" I ask in return. He smiles at me saying:" yeah, perfectly fine". I let out a breath.

" when can we go home?" I ask.

" as soon as the doctor comes to exam you" he says with a smile. Few minutes later, a small woman enters the room and her name tag tells me her name is Clove kentwell.

" lift your gown, please." She asks. She puts her hand on my belly and feels a little. She then brings a machine. She puts the gel on my belly and a heartbeat sound fills the air.

" you can go back home right now, since your baby girl is ok." She gives us a smile and leaves the room. Peeta clings on my hand and kisses my lips. " you scared me" he whispers against my lips.

" sorry" I whisper. He helps me get up and me go home.

I am forced by Peeta to stay in our bed. And it's boring. He comes in to bring me food and sits on the bed besides me. He puts his hand on my bump and receives a kick. I eat and we chat about names, about the baby and about the birth.

" I'm tired. " I yawn. " lay with me, please?" I ask him. He doesn't answer but he lays behind me a hand on my bump and the other in my hair." I love you" he whispers in my ear. " I love you too," I answer. I fall asleep thinking of her.

28 weeks

" so, where are we going?" I ask peeta. We are in the car, but I don't know where we're going.

" I'm going to take a drink with Gale , you are going to see Johanna, is it okay?" He asks. I nod and I kiss him when he gets into the parking lot of my ancient apartment. I get out of the car and take the elevator to my floor. When I open the door, balloons are everywhere, presents, and Johanna is yelling " surprise!"

They threw me a shower party. We play games and talk. Actually, a shower party is pretty nice. It's time to open the gift. I open Johanna's first. It's a onesie with " my godmother can kick your ass" on it. Prim gives me a little blanket with ducks on it.

" now, she's your little duck" she says. Annie gets me a baby bath and Madge a

Stuffed dog. The party ends and everybody goes home. Johanna and I sit on the couch eating ice cream and prim goes to find her boyfriend.

" hey, hanna, where is gale?" I ask.

" come with me" she grins. We enter her car and she drives me to my apartment.

When i enter the apartment, it's messy and i hear voices. I find the boys sitting in living room. Peeta takes me by the hand an leads me to the office. He opens the door and i start crying. He painted the room a soft green with a forrest and with a beautiful sunset. It's our baby's room, now.

" thank you, Peeta." I say through my tears." It's beautiful."

" i wanted our baby to have something special. Gale helped me" he points gale.

I thank him. And him and johanna go home. I lay in my bed, because my back hurts like hell. Peeta plays with the baby.

" only three months left. Finally. " I count.

" so, ready for the labor?" He asks.

" no, but I want her out of me." I sigh. " I'm so tired, but I can't sleep. she's resting on my bladder, again." I say. Peeta tucks me in, and I drift off. I wake up three times to pee. The fourth time, I decide to get up and do something. I sit in the rocking chair, and hum a song my father taught me.

" hey, gorgeous, what are you doing?" A sleepy peeta asks me. I stop singing and get up. I hug him. Thinking of my father made me sad. At least my child will have a father.

When peeta goes to work, I am left alone in the apartment. I put on my slippers and my joggings. I crash on the couch, eating ice cream. I finally fall asleep. When I wake up, it's 5 P.m. Peeta is there, watching me sleep.

" hey, how are you feeling?" He asks kindly.

" I'm fine" I smile. He goes in the kitchen to prepare dinner and I head to the bathroom. I watch myself in the big mirror. I look at my bump, which is bigger. I lift my tee-shirt and look at the skin. All stretch. I am interrupted by my boyfriend.

"Beautiful" he smiles. He comes up behind me and places his hand on my bump.

" I feel like a stranger is living inside me. It's so weird. A stranger that makes me cry, or laugh. A stranger who plays with my biological clock. Makes me sleep in the day and live at night. " I say.

" I get it." He answers. I look at him in the mirror.

" no. No, you don't get it! You are not the one carrying this baby! You sleep at night. You control your body. You don't have to pee every minutes. You are not huge. And you are so nice to me! And I am a bitch. A selfish bitch. How can you love me knowing I ruined your life? You didn't want a baby! Neither did I, for that matter!" I yell. He looks pained. I maybe overreacted.

" you told me you were on birth control. You are not a bitch. even though the baby wasn't planed, I am with you. I don't know what it feels like to carry a baby, but if I could, I would do it for you. I love you. The question is: do you love me?" He says calmly, looking me in the eyes. He gets out of the bathroom, leaving me alone with my tears. I grab my hairbrush and throw it on the wall. I collapse on the floor, and start sobbing.

I knock On my old Apartment's door. Johanna answers the door. I fall in her arms and she listens to me. Gale makes tea for me and tuck me in my old bedroom. Him and Jo sooth me and I fall asleep after crying my eyes out. Peeta is gone. I knew I had to start being nicer to him. I never was one to love. Or be loved.

32 weeks:

Johanna and Gale let me stay with them. I know that I'm intruding their marriage. But I have nowhere to go. So I'll spend a few weeks with my mother. I open the large wood door, and my mother greets me with a hug. We talk and I unload my baggage in my old room. The walls are still painted dark green, like when I was a teenager. On my bedside table, there's a frame with a picture of Johanna and me.

I lay down on my bed. My mother comes in, and sits down besides me.

" he'll come around" is all she says.

I nod, and i put my head in the pillow. My mother leaves the room. After dinner, I watch tv and talk with my mother. When my mom sleeps, I sneak out and go in the tool garage. I grab a shovel. When I found the spot, I start digging. When the shovel hits something, I stop. I grab the metal box and get inside the house. I put it on my bed and open it. The first thing I see is a picture of Gale and Johanna smiling at the camera. Then I see a paper:

" Katniss bets Gale that him and Jo will end up together" I read out loud. That was our favorite game. We were betting about all and nothing. I grab another paper. " Gale bets Johanna to eat what katniss cooks." I burst out laughing. I really am a bad cook. Then, I see a pin. Madge gave it to me for my 16th birthday. Those memories are so old. I'm gonna show this to Jo when I get home. Home. That makes me think I don't really have a home anymore. When I finally sleep, it's past midnight. My mother wakes me up in the early morning to go shopping for the baby.

The shopping center in my mothers town in really small. But we manage to get a baby shop. And there is cute things for baby everywhere. When we are home, I skype with prim. She's off to college. When I hang up, the dinner is ready and we chat with my mom about the baby.

" so, the baby's room is done?" She asks.

" mom, I don't even have a apartment." I remind her.

" yes, you do. You live with peeta. He loves you, you know that. And you love him too. You know how to fix this." She says touching my cheek.

I call Peeta on the phone and he answers after two rings:

" Peeta?" I ask .

" katniss, how are you?" He asks.

" ok, I guess. I miss you. I'm sorry. Let's take things slow, ok?" I propose.

" yeah, sure. How is the baby?" He says worriedly.

" she is perfectly fine" I assure him. We talk ramdomly for an hour. We decided to wait the baby's birth before I move in again. But he will come and spend a few days with me every weeks.

34 weeks:

Peeta wakes up before me and I feel his hand sneak on my belly. The baby doesn't respond. She doesn't move a lot, now. She doesn't have space anymore, which means she is almost ready to come out. I'm scared though, because I can't protect her as much as I can in my belly.

" hey, would you hold me, please?" I ask him. He puts his arms around me and his lips find my neck. I tense after the first kiss. I've been receiving Braxton hicks contractions lately. My mother says it's fine but, i always fear that she's ready to come out.

" you ok?" Peeta asks panicked. I nod, clenching my teeth.

" yeah, false one" I reply. We get down to eat something. My mother is not here so we are alone for the day. Peeta cooks and I eat on the porch with the morning sun.

" Katniss, there's something I wanna tell you" he starts and I nod nervously." Katniss Violet everdeen, Would you be my wife?"


	6. Week 38

When I don't answer, his smile drops.

" of course I wanna marry you! Silly! " I hug him.

In the afternoon, Peeta takes a nap and I head to the village. When I arrive to the cemetery, it's empty. I go to my dad's grave. I haven't come here In three years. I kneel on the ground.

" hey daddy." I whisper." Its been so long. I miss you, dad. So many things have changed. I'm pregnant. I'm engaged. You would love Peeta. " I continue. I start to cry. It's starts to rain.

" your mom told me you'd be here." Peeta says. I turn to him and get up. I cry on his shoulder. " you never told me how." He remarks.

"Mining accident. I was eleven. When I heard the bell, I went to get prim, which was seven. We went to the mines, and found mom. The elevator was freeing people, but my dad wasn't there. In the end, the head firefighter came to see us. He didn't even talk. We just knew. Then, my mom stop taking care of us. So I raised prim. Finally, my mom got better. And here we are. I'm scared that the same thing will happen to you. I don't want my daughter to grow up without a father." I start to cry harder.

Peeta picks me up and we go home. Since we are soaking wet, we get up to take a shower. The water Is hot and steamy. Peeta puts his hand on my belly. He trails kisses on my neck and on my shoulder.

" how you'd get stuck with me?" I ask him.

" I got you pregnant" he smirks. I shut him off with a kiss.

" the water is getting cold" I tell him. "we should get out." We do, and I put on one of Peeta's tee-shirt. When I go downstairs my uncle Haymitch is waiting for me. I run into his arms.

" hey, sweetheart! It's been long." He whispers in my ear. He looks at my bump and says:" too long".

During dinner, I get up, knocking on my glass with my fork.

" mom, Haymitch," I start. " We're getting married!" I say happily. Ma mom gets up and hugs me. Haymitch takes his knife and threathens Peeta.

" you hurt her, you're done. Get it?" He asks. Peeta nods quickly. The rest of the evening is calm.

finally, Peeta carries me to my bedroom. He slips me in the warm bed and I grip his hand. " stay with me" I beg. " always" he answers. He lays behind me, a hand on my bump.

38 weeks:

Since my mother is out of town, Peeta stays with me in my mother's house. We spend days in the meadow talking and sleeping under the strong May sun.

today, Peeta is concentrate on his sketch book. I am playing with a daisy. He shows me the sketch: it's me with my round belly playing with the flowers in the meadow.

" can you help me get up, please?" I ask him. " is your back making you suffer again ?" He questions helping me up. I nod. I walk a little to ease the pain, but the strong sun makes me hot and tired. Plus, the baby is resting on my bladder.

" can we go home?" I ask. " the sun is about to set. And I'm hungry" I add. He gets up and we walk home, him resting his hand on my lower back.

In the house, I try to help with the dinner but Peeta doesn't want me to touch the knives. So I go to take a shower, but Peeta insists I take a bath so I don't slip in the shower. He starts to help me get my clothes off, but I stop him.

" ok, I'm not a baby! Stop helping me! Just, give me some space, ok?" I say. He flatly nods and get out of the bathroom. I sit on the bathtub and remove my socks.

I get up and feel something trickles down my leg. Shit.

" PEETA, GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!" I shout. He arrives running and looking at me with his big blue eyes. " my water just broke." I say with a smile. He takes me and brings me in the car.

" how are you doing?" He asks me after a while.

" okay, I guess. The contractions are still pretty apart. Are you ready?" I ask him.

" yeah. I'm gonna be a daddy!" He can't hide his happiness.

2 hours later...

" this is bullshit! 3 centimeters? What do you mean 3 centimeters? Only? Fucking shit." I yell at the poor nurse.

" ok, brainless, calm down! She's just doing her job." Johanna tries to shut me up, but I cut her when a contraction hits me.

" OWW! AHH! WHERE THE HELL IS PEETA!?" I yell at nobody in particular.

He enters the room with Gale. " I'm here honey." He says as he sits in the chair besides my bed. For an hour and a half, the guys try to distract me with jokes and insides. And it's working. My contractions are 8 minutes apart, and they're getting stronger.

3 hours later...

"Johanna is sleeping in the waiting room." Says Peeta." you should sleep too" he tells me.

" I can't. Can we walk?" I ask.

" yeah, that's a great idea." He answers. He picks me up, and I stand on my wobbly legs. I start to walk down the hall and in my room. Each time a contraction seizes my body, Peeta rubs my back and holds me. When I get back to my room, a nurse runs me a bath. The minute I sink in the warm water, the pains slows. Peeta goes to get baby stuff at home and leaves me with Johanna, who finally woke up.

" Are you ready to be a godmother?" I ask Johanna.

" hell yeah! Are you ready to be a mommy?" She answers.

" yes. I'm ready, I think." I add. " Jo, what time is it? " she looks at her watch and sighs." Midnight."

" shit. And I'm only 5 centimeters. This is going to be a long night." She nods.

4 hours later...

" hey, catnip! How are you doing?" Gale enters my room. He sits by my bed and laugh when I give him my middle finger.

" have you ever tried to push a baby out of you're vagina?" I ask.

" no. Probably because I don't have a vagina." He answers with a laugh. I grab his hand and press it.

" ugh, Tell me something funny." I demand.

" okay, hum, how so you call a frozen puppy? A pup- sicle. " he laughs at his own lame joke.

" you're stupid. " I start laughing me too.

1 hour later...

" so, ms Everdeen, how are you doing?" The doctor asks as she enters the room.

" Why the fuck does everyone asks that stupid question!?" I ask Peeta. He shrugs.

" so, I see you are almost ready to push." She says, I'll have you get ready for the delivery. " she smiles.

Few minutes later, my feet are in the stirrups, and Peeta is holding my hand.

" on the count of ten, you push" the doctors says." 1,2,3,4,5," she counts.

" 678910! " I yell as I push. " ARGHH! ugh! " I breath.

" great, great! Again!" She orders. I take a deep breath and curl on my self.

" OWW! Don't. . .side." I say through gritted teeth to Peeta. He nods and encourage me.

" good! Push! You're doing great!" He coaches me. I turn to him." Shut up!"

I push again and as soon as the contraction is over, I throw up in a bowl besides my bed.

" one more time, Katniss!" The doctor says from between my legs.

" fuck you" I snarl and it goes unnoticed. I push again, and the pain is unbearable.

" OOWAAWWWOO! She's never coming out!" I yell.

"One more push, Katniss!" The doctor says." I see the top of the head!Daddy, do you want to see?" Peeta looks and nearly faints. But he leans and whispers in my ear: She's coming.

" She's not coming out! It's okay, I'll close my legs, and she can stay in!" I beg. But I push one more time and the doctor tells me to stop.

" okay, okay, the head is out." She says calmly." Stop pushing.

I do what Im Told and wait. When the doctors says it's okay, I curl and Gives small pushes, like the nurses tell me. I grab Peeta by his collar shirt:

" you suck, you suck,you suck,YOU FUCKING SUCK!" I yell at him,

" yes, I know, and I'm sorry, but it'll be over soon." He promises.

" One last big push katniss and she's out." The doctor exclaims.

I push one last Time and feel a huge weigh lift off my body, i finally breathe and Peeta kisses my sweaty forehead. I hear the first cry of my daughter, born on may 22nd at 4:45 am. When the doctor puts her on my stomach, i feel her warm little body on mine. She opens her eyes and i find the same grey as mine. The nurse takes her and cleans her, before brings g her with a blanket and a little hat.

" does she has a name?" She asks us.

" no, not yet" peeta answers.

" it's Okay, ill just write baby everdeen." She smiles.

" No! " i interject." Baby mellark please." I ask. She nods and peeta kisses me. The hospital staff leaves us with our baby girl. She's in my arms and she looks at me with her grey piercing eyes, wondering where she is.

" do you want to hold her?" I ask Peeta. He nods eagerly. I hand her to him and he cradles her. He murmures things to her. I fall asleep. When I wake up, the baby is in her bassinet and Peeta is sleeping in the chair. A soft knock on the door startle me.

Gale and Johanna enters holding a balloon with on it: it's a girl! And a giant teddy bear.

" can we meet our goddaughter ?" Gale asks.

" of course! " i say. I put her in Gale's arms first. He cradles her few minutes and then he passes her to his wife.

" so, does she have a name?" Gale asks.

" yeah, she does" Peeta says." we figured it out few minutes before you come in."

He looks at me.

" guys, this is Lucy Mellark. " i say.

" oh, hi Lucy! You are so cute!" Johanna cooes.

" and you didn't hear her full name." I say.

" in honour of one of our most important figures,... Lucy Johanna Mellark! "He finishes.

" oh guys, thank you so much! " she gives us hugs After putting Lucy in her bassinet. When she and gale leaves, Prim comes in.

" hey, where is my baby niece?" She asks.

She meets Lucy and loves her already. When she leaves, i feed Lucy and change her diaper. When she's clean, she falls asleep in my arms. Peeta takes off her hat and smells the blond hair on her head.

" Thank you so much." He says hugging me.

" enjoy it. Lucy is going to be an only child" i laugh.

" Lucy, Tell mommy you want a little brother!" He laughs. When i feel tired, i put Lucy in her bassinet and kiss her. It's only noon, but i take a nap. Peeta gets in my bed and spoons with me. He makes sure I'm confortable and take care of not hurting me.

today, i had a child, I became a mommy! and That's the most wonderful day in my life.


End file.
